This relates generally to electronic components, and more particularly, to mounting electronic components on substrates.
Electronic equipment such as computers, portable devices, and other electronic devices often include integrated circuits. Integrated circuits and other components may be mounted to substrates such as printed circuit boards. Surface mount technology (SMT) is often used. For example, printed circuit boards may be provided with surface mount technology components such as capacitors, resistors, and inductors.
It is often desirable to minimize the size of electronic equipment. This can be challenging, particularly when a printed circuit contains numerous components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to minimize the amount of area consumed on a printed circuit board when mounting components such as surface mount technology components.